Vongola style Shinigami trip
by Yanffit Ul
Summary: The Vongola family went to Kurakara town as exchange students! What will happen when shinigami meets the hitman?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Hitman Reborn

* * *

1.

"GET UP!" Tsunayoshi Sawada was woken up by Reborn's hard kick on the face. (Ouch!)

"I don't wanna… just let me sleep for 5 more minutes," grumbled Tsuna as he grabbed for the alarm clock, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm late again!" Tsuna quickly get off his bed, dressed and rushed downstairs.

Everyone was already at the table. I-pin and Lambo was fighting over a sausage as usual.

"Where's Reborn?" Tsuna asked as he realized that Reborn wasn't in the dining room.

"Ah, Tsuna," Tsuna's mom turned around from the dishes, "your school bus is here, everyone is waiting for you."

"When do we have a school bus?" wondered Tsuna as he went out of the house.

A yellow school bus with Reborn's face painted on it sides was there in front of his house. The door opened when Tsuna stepped out of the house.

"Ciaossu," said a familiar voice.

Reborn, a 2-year old baby wearing a suit with a yellow pacifier hung around his neck, was sitting on the doorsteps of the bus.

"Reborn?-"

"Come in, dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna stepped onto the bus. Bianchi sat in the driver's seat wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Good morning, 10th" Gokudera waved to Tsuna, motioning him to sit next to him.

"Yo, Sawada"  
"Goo..Good morning, Boss"

"Yo, Tsuna"

"I'd invited the whole Vongola family," explained Reborn.

"Why?...," Tsuna asked

"We're going to another town as exchanging students for a little while," said Reborn matter-of-factly.

"Wha-wha-what!?"

"The school has a special program allowing students to transfer to another school for a short period in order to learn about the different cultures of Japan. I already help you guys to fill out the transferring form," continued Reborn, "by the way, I also invited Kyoko and Haru."

Tsuna shut up immediately when he heard Kyoko's name. He started to dream of his days with Kyoko as an exchange student.

"Hi, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko and Haru had just arrived at the bus.

"Anyways, you said you invited the whole Vongola family, where is Hibari?" asked Tsuna.

"You know he doesn't like crowds, he was on the rooftop of the bus with Hibird," said Reborn.

"Ok, everyone's here, we can head to Karakura town now!" Reborn jumped on the seat next to Bianca, "Honey, you can start the bus now."

In a dark room, two men sat around a small square table.

"So they'll arrive here at Karakura tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"Hmm… I see. I wonder what kind of people they are."

"And I wonder how long will it take Kurosaki-san to notice." The man smiled and continued fanning himself.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Ichigo has just finished his breakfast, wave goodbye to his sisters, and was walking to Karakura high with Rukia.

He had just stepped into the school gates when Keigo rushed into him: "ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo skillfully dodged him and waved to Mizuiro, who was standing nearby, messaging with his phone. (Keigo: "Unfair, Ichigo…")

Then suddenly, a yellow school bus halted in front of the school gates. Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at it with curiosity.

The bus's door slid open: a boy with brown spikey hair who looked like he's in middle school came out of the bus followed by 8 others who looked also like middle schoolers.

People around them started to whisper among themselves while staring at them: "Why are there middle schoolers in this school?"

"Come, let's go to the classroom first," Rukia pulled Ichigo away to classroom 3-1.

Most of their classmates was already in the classroom, despite there's a crowd watching the school bus. People were discussing about the school bus. Only Ishida sat quietly in his desk, reading a book.

The classroom door opened and their homeroom teacher, Ms. Kagine, walked in, followed by the 9 middle-schoolers who was in the bus earlier.

"Hey guys," started Ms. Kagine, "We have new students today, and we have 9 of them! They're temporary exchange students, so everyone please treat them nicely."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Tsuna stared mouth half-opened at his new classmates. He felt jumpy and nervous due to the stares of all these high-schoolers. Bianchi went to park the bus, and Reborn stayed on the bus with her. The orange-hair dude in the class was glaring at them; was his eyebrows always so scrunched up? There's a dude who was dark, tanned, and muscular; Tsuna made a mental note that he wouldn't want to pick a fight with him. Everything about the class was so unfamiliar, making him wanted to go back to Namimori. But the thought of spending time with Kyoto calmed him down. He doesn't want to act like a coward in front of Kyoto, so he cleared his throat and said, "Um, hi, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The others followed his lead:

"Hi, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

"I'm Gokudera Hayato."

"I'm Sasagawa Ryohei, and my motto is EXTREME!"

"He-hell-ow, my name is Dokuro Chrome."

"Hi everyone, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Miura Haru."

"Hibari Kyoya."

The teacher made Tsuna and his gang sat in the last row, which is empty. Tsuna tried to listen to what the teacher was teaching, but since it was a high school lesson, he didn't understand any of it (well, middle school materials was hard enough for him already -_-). He looked around at his friends; everyone seemed to have a hard time understanding the class also, except Gokudera who seemed to know everything already.

Time seemed to go slowly; Tsuna stared out the window, unable to listen to what the teacher was teaching. He wondered why Reborn sent him here instead of other places.

Then suddenly, the orange-haired guy who was seated 2 seats in front of him jumped up from his seat.

"Sorry, but I have to go," he shouted as he ran out of the classroom before the teacher can say anything.

The girl with black hair who sat next to the orange-haired guy followed him, along with a girl with long orange hair, a guy wearing glasses, and the big, dark, brawny guy.

"Stomachache, I have to go to the nurse office," the guy wearing glasses explained.

"Hey… Wait," the teacher tried to stop them, but they already ran out of the classroom, "Well.., it's Kurosaki's gang, so I'm sure they won't do anything bad…"

"What's wrong with those guys?" Tsuna thought.

The teacher, however, proceeded talking as though nothing had happened.

The bell finally rang; everybody packed their stuffs and went out of the classroom. Tsuna was walking down in the hallway when a voice rang through his ear:

"Ciaossu!"

"Reborn?" Tsuna was surprised to see Reborn hiding in one of the school's fire alarm, drinking coffee, "you have secret bases set up in this school as well?"

"I have secret bases hidden all over this school already," said Reborn who smiled secretively, "anyways, let's go to our newly-rented house."

The yellow school bus was once again parked in front of the school gate. Tsuna and his friends boarded the bus and headed off towards their new house.

* * *

The bus stopped in front of a house with "Kurosaki Clinic" titled in front. Tsuna and his gang stepped out of the bus.

"What!? It's a clinic? We're going to live in a clinic?"

"Nah," said Reborn, "it's the house right next to it."


	4. Chapter 4

_**YAY done with the 4th chapter ^^**_

_**hope you guys like it**_

_**disclaimer: I did not own Bleach or Hitman Reborn**_

_**I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**_

_**Since exam is coming up, it will probably take longer for me to update the story**_

_**but I'll do my best!**_

* * *

4.

"Damm, the hollows were annoying," said Ichigo as he cut down the hollow.

"Hey, did you notice?" asked Ishida.

"Notice what?"

"The new students."

"New students? What about them?"

"Kurosaki, you're as slow as usual."

"…how would I know?"

"Well, they have a strange reiatsu…"

"Yes, I noticed it too," Rukia chimed in, "but as long as they don't bother us, I think we don't have to do anything."

"Anyways, the job's done," said Ichigo, "let's go home for now."

* * *

Ichigo was shocked to see the yellow school bus from the morning parked right next to his house.

"Isn't that the bus of the new students in the morning?" exclaimed Ichigo, "I never know that they're going to live here."

"Come think of it, Ichigo, your neighbors keeps coming and going, isn't it?" said Rukia.

"Yea…"

"But why don't I see any workers carrying furniture into the house?"

"Well, the van with the furniture came yesterday. Apparently, they already have everything set up before coming here."

"I wonder how do they "persuade" the next door neighbors move out," said Ishida as he shifted his glasses.

"I'm home," Ichigo shouted as he stepped into his house.

"Oni-san!" Yuzu and Karin ran out of the living room.

"Ichi-nii," started Yuzu, "it seems that the new neighbors move in today, let's invite them for dinner."

"Ichi-nii," said Karin as she looked at Ichigo in the eyes, "**you'**ll go over and invite them now, right?"

"Um…um… yeah," Ichigo stammered, "yeah, I'll go and invite them now…"

* * *

Ichigo went out again to invite his new neighbors. His friends were just outside waiting for him. (Obviously, they'd been stalking him on his conversation with his sisters.)

"A dinner!" exclaimed Inoue.

"Don't get that excited," said Ichigo, "my sisters just like to invite people over for dinner."

"This will be a good opportunity to learn who they really are," said Ishida, who didn't like to waste any good opportunity.

"Ishida has a good point," Rukia agreed, with Chad nodding his head at the side.

"Ok, then let's go to the house," said Ichigo, getting fired up.

* * *

A baby stood in front of the door of Urahara's Shop. He knocked on the door, but when no one answered, he reached out his arm revealing a gun. Just as he prepared to shot, the door opened and a man with striped hat stepped out.

"Ciaosu," the baby have no intension of putting down his gun

"My, my, as flashy as always… Reborn."

"Urahara…," the baby smiled, "long time no see."

* * *

_**So guys~ please review~ I wanna know your thoughts about this story:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for your patients and the reviews! This is longest chapter I've ever done. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

5.

Tsuna had a hard time accepting Ichigo's invitation. It's not that he didn't want to go, but he knew what will happen if his whole company goes: his guardians might blow everything up at the dinner table. But he didn't want to reject Ichigo either; it would be really harsh to reject a neighbor's offer, especially when Ichigo personally came here to invite him.

"Hi, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo from next doors, and my sisters want to invite you guys to dinner at our house…"

"Um, hi, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi…I'm thankful for your invitation… but… but…"

"We will go," said a voice suddenly.

Tsuna turned around to see Reborn on his shoulders (when!?).

It took approximately 3 seconds to get what Reborn had just said into his mind:

"Whaaaaaaat! (What did you just say, Reborn?!)

Yeah, so thanks to Reborn, he was now walking to the clinic next doors, wearing a suit, pushed by the overexcited Ryohei and Takeshi. Who knows what will happen if his guardians were all in the same room, especially with Hibari and Mukuro together.

Hibari walked alone behind everyone, with Hibird sing Namimori school anthem. As much as he hated crowding, he's quite interested in the Kurosaki guy. He wondered if that Kurosaki guy is strong enough to fight him.

Speaking of the suit, Tsuna had no idea why does he have to wear that to a normal dinner invitation. Reborn had made everyone to wear that, even the girls wore formal clothes.

"Because we're in the mafia," explained Reborn as though it explained why.

"But we shouldn't get those people involve in the mafia," said Tsuna.

"Don't worry, those people won't be involved."

Tsuna tried to argue back but he immediately shut his mouth when he noticed Reborn's evil glint in the eyes and the Leon hammer in his hands

"By the way, where is Bianchi?" asked Tsuna, trying to change the topic.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Welcome," Yuzu and Karin led everyone to the dining room.

The dining room was small and cozy, with a table in the middle.

"Wow, Yuzu, Karin, how did the dinner table become… bigger?" asked Ichigo, amazed.

"Well, we just added a wooden section to the table."

Ding-Dong

Karin went to get the door.

"Hi!" said a voice.

4 people were standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Ichigo, I thought I'll come to see our new neighbors," said the girl with short black hair, smiling widely.

("Wait, did you just said that this is your house, Rukia?")

"Sorry to intervene, I'm Inoue Orihime, and this is Chad, Ishida Uryuu and Kuchiki Rukia. We're in the same class as you."

"Ah, I remember you," smiled Yamamoto.

"Guys, dinner's ready, please take a seat," shouted Yuzu from the kitchen. She was trying to lift as many plates as she can.

"Sorry, we shouldn't have come, we just increased your workload," said Rukia politely.

"No, no, don't think like that. It's okay, since there's a kind neighbor who helps us today."

As she was say, a girl with long pink hair went out of the kitchen to the dining room, carrying a pot.

"Sis…" Gokudera fainted as he saw his sister.

"Gokudera!"

"Is he okay?"

"there,there, he's fine."

"Crowding is against the rules; I'll bite you to death."

"Wa….wait, Hibari…?!" Tsuna tried to stop Hibari from taking out his tonfas but…he was too late…

Hibari was curious about the strange "pressure" that the boy Ichigo was emitting unconsciously. Based on the amount of "pressure" that Ichigo emitted, Hibari thought that he could be an omnivore. And of course, Hibari already planned to fight the omnivore to test the omnivore's strength.

"Kufufufu.. Sounds like fun, can I join in?" The air beside Tsuna shimmered and a blue pineapple hair illusionist appeared.

The illusionist tapped his trident to the floor and the room was suddenly filled with fire shooting out of the dry, cracked, ground…

The prefect was pissed to see the room covered in illusions. He turned to Mukuro with his tonfas ready to bite…

"YEEEEAAAAAH, LET'S FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!" shouted you-know-who, causing everyone to cover their ears at his loud voice.

"Well, well, it can't be helped," said Yamamoto as he pulled out his sword

"Hey guys, stop making my sisters scared and this is MY house!" shouted Ichigo.

"This is an excellent change to know their powers," thought Ishida as he prepared to shoot an arrow from his Quincy bow.

Sado activated his Brazo Derecha de Gigante just in time to block off some random fire attack.

Inoue activated her sacred tri-shield, shielding Yuzu, Karin, and herself from the battlefield.

Rukia and Ichigo were out of their gigai and had their Zankaputou ready.

"Eieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Stop! Everyone!" Tsuna was getting hysterical as everyone pull out their weapons. He was thinking of how much more paperwork he has to do after this fight.

"Pong!" A green hammer appeared out of nowhere and hit Tsuna on the head.

"A mafia boss must know how to put his subordinates under control," said Reborn who was sitting on top of Tsuna's head.

Sighing, Tsuna swallowed two dying will pills and went into Hyper Dying Will mode.

"Zero point breakthrough: First Edition!"

The room is covered in ice within a few seconds. Everyone in the room except Tsuna and Reborn (who is sitting on Tsuna's head) were frozen solid.

"What was that?" Ichigo and his friends were shock (Obviously, they were still in their fighting positions because of Tsuna's zero point breakthrough).

"My, my," a man with green-stripped hat and a fan sat on the window in the side of the room. A black cat jumped out of nowhere right next to him.


End file.
